


End of a Decade

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Disability, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Soulmateau, Soulmates, lots of sex and alcohol and stuff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU世上能和自己十多年都合得来的人太难找了，Eddy和Brett并不觉得自己能或者想要从别人身上寻找所谓爱情了。写得还是互相暗恋的万年狗血剧情，想写他们上床，就这样。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	End of a Decade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moustark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustark/gifts).



> 夹带各种私货，小心阅读。
> 
> 灵魂伴侣的AU是看一篇Tony Blair/Gorden Brown的旧文（sweetly played）受到的启发，有模仿。
> 
> 设定：拥有灵魂伴侣的人只占世界人口极小的一部分。即使是有在灵魂伴侣的人中，绝大多数也一辈子都遇不到自己的灵魂伴侣。所以对普通人来说，灵魂伴侣就是类似都市传说或童话情节的存在，有所耳闻，但都认为是迷信。拥有灵魂伴侣的人在遇见灵魂伴侣之前多数会有一些生理缺陷或是疾病，比如文中提到的两个（听力损失/间歇失语），还有抑郁症，色盲等等，程度因人而异。症状一般在遇到灵魂伴侣的时候逐渐减轻或者消失。
> 
> 医学名词全部瞎编，求轻喷
> 
> 文章名字是最后匆忙起的，想起来的是Blur的End of a Century，没什么特殊含义，推荐大家听听看（？）

17岁的Eddy有两个烦恼，如何说服妈妈让自己报音校，以及为什么他会对着他的好兄弟Brett硬了。前者他每天都和Brett抱怨，后者他拼命隐藏缄口不提。

刚上大学的Eddy有两个烦恼，如何翘掉无聊且无用的课，以及Brett是否也喜欢他。

东窗事发要从那年圣诞节的party说，在大二的一个大提琴手，也是Brett的朋友的家里。Eddy虽一心练琴，但也跟着Brett认识了不少大二的人，再加上还有些同一个高中的朋友，所以在party上不至于尴尬。

他捧了杯长岛冰茶，坐在厨房操作台上和一个吹英国管的大三生吐槽奇奇怪怪的必修课。他们两个说话说得都不太多，没下文了就碰杯喝酒，到十点钟已经有点左摇右摆了。谁知那家伙喝醉了反倒话多了起来，开始给Eddy爆料他知道的老师和学生的八卦。Eddy一边嘿嘿傻笑一边交换自己知道的东西。作曲那边的某个老师婚内出轨，现在和妻子分居，情人是大四的某个学生。乐团里谁和谁刚分手第二天就被选去四重奏，另外两个组员尴尬到不行。诸如此类。 后来他被叫去楼上卧室一起玩真心话大冒险，输得很惨。Brett也在。游戏进行到第十多轮，他已经交代了自己今天穿了什么内裤，喷的什么须后水，，喜欢什么类型的女生，以及六岁到十三岁间歇性失语的经历。

“说一个我们都不知道的关于你的事实”，大家一时想不到好问题。

“你选真心话有什么意思。” 对Eddy知根知底的Brett从卧室另一边发出抗议。

“别管Brett，我们不知道就行”，问问题的女生说。

“我很怕痒，谁挠我都痒，连自己都怕”。

他话音刚落，坐自己两边的人就合力把他按住，挠他腋下和腰侧。他边笑边挣扎，脸憋得通红，拼命扭动躲开左右夹击。大家都笑，眼角余光告诉他某个声乐系的女生已经笑到从床边掉下去了。一阵翻腾之后，他喘着粗气整理自己凌乱的上衣和头发，拖着长音抱怨“我选的明明是真心话”。大家继续游戏，他从地上捡起一个抱枕，环在胸前。一抬头，Brett正直勾勾地盯着他。虽然隔着厚厚的镜片，Eddy依然被那眼神吓到了——好像是要抓住他的灵魂似的。他被盯得发热，不自觉抓紧怀里的抱枕，担心旁边的人听见自己心跳声，却不敢早于Brett移开视线。 

差不多是在这时候，他确定自己是被自己七八年的好兄弟，有可能的世上唯一的soulmate，他性幻想的常驻嘉宾，从这个挤满了人的房间另一边，eye-fuck了。

一点的时候，有人陆陆续续地回家，剩下的人不知道从哪里搞来一副Cards Against Humanity来玩。Eddy没什么兴趣，玩了两轮就下楼给自己斟野格炸弹喝。Brett反倒玩得起劲儿。 凌晨三点，只剩下房子主人，他的女朋友，和他们两个。他们甚至还做了一把靠谱好帮手，走时顺手把厨房的可回收垃圾丢进了回收箱里。Brett租的房子离得不远，凌晨的布里斯班还不算很热，所以他们慢慢悠悠地走回去，路上不讲话。 

到了Brett家里，他把Brett拉到厨房，一个劲儿地叫他听冰箱的声音。Brett不耐烦地告诉他这像他小时候去医院做的听力训练。蠢得要命，但他们就这么听了足足一分钟。

“你的冰箱是G”

“滚”

“你怎么…他娘的….这么像个女孩儿啊”，Brett说。

“嗯？”

“我说，你，像个女孩。”

“嗯哼？”

“你可以做我的…”

“bro？”他猜。

“bitch…”，Brett说。

“因为你也想要操我对不对？或者被我操？”Brett问他。

他不回答，只慢慢凑近Brett。Brett掐住他的下巴，贴着他的嘴唇问“我能吻你吗？”

”废话”，他心里想，“你知道你可以做什么，过来，吻我，把我拿走。把我放在你身上，放在你身体里，放在哪里都可以。我是你的。”

Brett嫌自己身上臭了，就去洗澡，他也去。他们在双人床上继续交换酒味儿的吻和抚摸，窗外已经有早晨的痕迹了。他们没做爱：喝了太多酒，心里有数，没必要自找尴尬。Brett的手很好看，手指细长白净。他曾经在无聊而冗长的乐团排练时盯着那双手打发时间，想象那双手在自己手里，或是在自己身上。于是他亲吻那双手，指尖，手掌，用上下牙磨蹭手腕上薄薄的一层皮肉。 

他的胸膛像军鼓般上下起伏，心脏狂跳，受不了过量的酒精，过量的咖啡因和过量的Brett，他趴在Brett的身上哭了，像个窝囊废一样抽噎。

Brett这下一丁点想要做爱的念头估计都没有了，把光溜溜的他的躯体搂在怀里，用那双漂亮得过分的手安抚他，以一个很别扭的姿势，因为他们下面仍肿胀着。

*** 

在他们毕业后，辞职前，Brett因为工作原因搬去悉尼住过一段时间。他租了一个标准的单身公寓，一室一卫，客厅蛮大还算宽敞，窗外就是悉尼歌剧院。搬家的时候Eddy有帮忙，帮他打扫房间，套床单被罩一类的。

从那之后就一个月见一面拍视频，短则四天，长则一周。Eddy不在的时候，他偶尔会带女生回来，或者男生，他们做爱，第二天早上再各奔东西。

他休息时会和Eddy出去逛街吃东西，带他去周围不错的酒吧。他也会在Eddy面前和别人明目张胆地眉来眼去，让Eddy的笑容变得僵硬，手在衣服口袋里钻成拳头。这样一来，在他们分开的几周，Eddy晚上自慰的时候会想起他和别人的亲昵。Eddy会嫉妒，但会更兴奋。Brett太了解他了。

“嘿，bro，讲个笑话。”醉醺醺的Eddy靠在门旁等他开门，“讲个好笑的。”

Brett想了想，把手塞进狭窄的牛仔裤口袋寻熟悉的家钥匙。这很困难，像是把手伸进了兔子洞，不对，洞里这么多东西，应该是住了小人，他的手砸开小居民的房顶，房梁倒塌，木屑飞扬。啊哈！掀开用硬币铺成的地板，钥匙藏在地下室里，真狡猾。拽着钥匙，他的手又从天花板的大洞逃跑了，途中试着再搜刮一个藏在橱柜里的笑话（不存在的小人儿挥着拳头跺着脚抗议），可惜没有。用钥匙找寻锁孔的功夫，Eddy那家伙又在催他的笑话了。

“两个中提琴手，同样身高同样体重，从悬崖上……跳下来…”，故技重施，但不能怪他，因为这时Eddy已经拍了两下自己的肚皮，笑得像个傻子一样了。这人一喝醉就让自己讲笑话，但每次都在笑点之前就开始笑了，莫名其妙。

他终于把门打开了，摸黑开了灯。Eddy跟在他后面，在他低头换鞋的时候撞在他的身上，几乎要把他撞倒。那晚他们做了两次，Eddy在bottom，第二次的时候他把Eddy的手用领带绑起来系在床头，不紧不慢地进入他，听他用没有文法可言的破碎句子求他。做完后两人都累瘫，一夜无梦。

Brett做过一些噩梦。最常做的是梦见自己站在走廊里，是他台湾的家的楼道走廊。Eddy站在另一头。Eddy在叫他的名字，但他听到的声音越来越小，Eddy的身影也离自己越来越远。

他很怕，怕自己再失去听力，或者Eddy再讲不出话。他追，却怎么也追不上。他好绝望，应该喊Eddy停下的，但梦里的他并没有，只是跑，接着一脚踩空，在下落的过程中被黑暗包围。身体猛地抽搐，他睁开眼睛看见卧室的天花板，还能听见风扇转的声音。

噩梦也曾差点变成真的。Eddy独自飞去墨尔本和乐团演出，晚上在酒店睡不着，打电话给他。他正讲着话，Eddy那边突然没了声音，安静得出奇。他叫Eddy的名字，没有回应，他又叫，仍是没有回应。

“Eddy，怎么了？”，他在Messenger上焦急地打出这句话。

“回我消息。”

“Eddy”

没有回应。Brett又拨了好几个电话，心里像是有火在烧。第四次拨过去的时候被Eddy接起。

“对不起，我刚才睡着了。”

他反复确认Eddy没事，才松口气，和Eddy道了晚安。挂了电话他靠着浴缸外侧慢慢蹲下，狂跳的心脏才恢复正常。浴室的灯光照得他面色惨白。

***

拜访自己的小提琴的制作者是Brett很早就想过的事情了，毕竟谷歌一下就能找到老人和子女的联系方式。但是一切等到他们巡演的时候才落实。他们去的那天上午，老人的女儿也在，给他们翻译老人讲的话。老人讲到青年时和母亲逃离战乱，为了温饱选择制作乐器的手艺，讲到动情处泣不成声，Brett也跟着流泪。老人午休，女儿和女婿留他和Eddy一同吃午饭，用浓浓的意大利腔英语和他们讲祖母和祖父的故事。

“父亲说她们是灵魂伴侣，如果你相信的话。”

“灵魂伴侣？难道不是传说吗？”

“那是因为你们没有见到过真正的。真正的伴侣太少了。”

“祖父是普通公职人员，天生色弱，但据说遇见祖母那天就恢复了，像奇迹一般。而祖母刚好热爱美术，他们在家里挂了许许多多祖母的作品。直到后来战争爆发，他们在避难过程中走散，凶多吉少。祖母带着刚成年的的父亲和叔父一路逃，不久就郁郁而终。”

“像是一对天鹅”，老人的女婿说，“他们不能忍受独活。”

***

“嘿，Eddy”，Brett靠在床头，“给我讲个笑话吧。”

Eddy笑了，知道Brett是在学他。想了想才开口，说“有个小提琴手，叫Brett，他跳下悬崖，会发生什么？”

Brett摇摇头，抿抿嘴，把啤酒罐递给Eddy，示意他接着讲下去。

Eddy仰头喝了口酒，小麦的苦涩占领了他的舌尖，气泡流过喉咙痒痒的。他抬起双手，“啪”“啪”地拍了两下自己大腿，冲Brett摆出一个傻兮兮的笑容。

Brett问他为什么，尽管心里的声音告诉他不要问，答案是什么自己心里有数，多说无益。但是他想问，因为心底最自私最病态的部分想听Eddy亲口说出来。他想看Eddy把自己最脆弱的情感暴露出来，小心翼翼地放在自己手心，就像猎物暴露喉管，像做爱时的Eddy被含住喉结时发出他最喜欢的呻吟声。

“因为有另一个小提琴手，叫Eddy，会跟着Brett一起跳下去。”

“这不好笑。”他打了一个酒嗝，然后说，不知道失望的语气能否遮住内心的令人作呕的窃喜。

“这是我最好的笑话。”

“操你。”

“操我。”

于是他们做爱，部分Brett认为这很可耻，他不应该对Eddy忽远忽近，可大部分的Brett认为没错，Eddy想要的不就是这个。他们需要占有彼此，心脏和灵魂，即使表面君子Brett Yang想要否认，但是他们渴望拥有彼此。即使过程粗暴，即使他们在撕扯过程中变成碎片，那他也要把每个碎片收集起来。因为别人，世上任何其他人，都没办法拥有完整的Eddy。他们的轨道也许和旁人的轨道短暂交叉，对旁人Eddy可能是网络那头的信号，一个音乐家，一个同事，甚至一个朋友，可Brett拥有他的一切，包括怒火，偏执，忧郁，和沉默。反之依然。

所以他们做爱，Brett像预想的那样在Eddy仰头的时候用牙齿衔住他的喉结，Eddy像预想的那样发出断断续续的呜咽。Eddy叫Brett的名字，叫很多次，甚至叫他bro。“这很Eddy。”，Brett想。然后Brett不想了，因为太热了，或者因为Eddy开始一遍遍说他爱Brett，亦或因为他过于兴奋，总之，思考可以过后再说。他的眼睛用来观察，脑子用来记录，记录Eddy不会展现给别人的一面，存在记忆里，供未来参考。

****

Eddy并不期待一场热切的性爱就会改变什么。他的厨房里以前有一个电水壶，用太久以至出了问题，每次水没烧开就跳闸。他觉得自己和Brett就像里面的水，偶尔被加热，永远烧不到100摄氏度。平时正常相处，心血来潮就做爱，第二天早上就又像没发生过。等到经纪人和视频团队上午十点到Eddy家里时候，摄像机和灯光已经架好，昨晚纵欲的证据也都销毁。他们的默契让他们闭口不提，也不妨碍他们下一次继续在谁的床上做个天昏地暗。

“你应该找个女朋友。”Brett一次事后对Eddy说。

“你应该去看看别人，不要一直想着我。”

Eddy听他这么说很生气，但也没和Brett争论，他安静地穿好衣服到客厅一声不响地打游戏。在那之后，他也确实和一个女孩子交往了，是他大学的学妹，在和朋友聚餐的时候认识的，那天Brett生病没去。学妹圆脸黑长发，笑起来甜甜的。Eddy留了她的联系方式，出去玩了两次就确定了关系。他们很相配，Eddy初春带她去看樱花，去迪士尼，手机里塞满了各种各样的合照。

Brett和他们一起吃过饭，怕自己落单尴尬还邀请了另一个关系很好的女性朋友一起。Eddy和她在一起真的很开心，所以会把照片放在instagram上，不介意粉丝看到，Brett每张都看，但不会点赞。

他坐在商场的沙发上发呆，等她换好一条裙子出来在他面前转个圈，陪她逛街，吃饭，送她回家，也许最后会在她家过夜，这并不是第一次。晚上九点三刻，他在她住的地方门口停车，给她一个晚安吻。这个时候，他应该说“你不打算邀请我进去吗？”，因为他一般都是话更多的那一个。学妹今天似乎玩得很高兴，主动问他要不要留宿，他张开嘴，又闭上了，只觉得自己喉咙发紧，什么都讲不出来。他摇摇头，用尽全力说了声晚安，看到学妹眼睛里闪过一丝疑惑和失望——他之前从不拒绝。

这不是她的错，是Eddy从刚开始就不相信这段关系。他爱得冲动，不顾后患，有时间就粘在一起，能讲的话题都讲完了。像是一块过快把自己燃烧殆尽的煤炭，现在只剩白灰，再没热量。他知道这样不对，或许他从开始潜意识就不想维系这段感情。因为他不孤独，他不需要别人来填补空白。他的拼图即使没有叫“女(男)朋友”的那块，也满满当当的。

他掉头，开出这片街区，打电话给Brett。

“我是Brett Yang，请留个语音消息。”

他给Brett留了十多秒的沉默，Brett给他留了虚掩的门和客厅的灯。

十点半又五分，Eddy坐在Brett的沙发上，用塑料布包着的遥控器在网飞上找电影看，裹着Brett的毯子，闻着Brett常用的洗涤剂和须后水的味道。

***

过一会儿Brett洗完澡出来，光脚在地板上踩出一个个水印儿，被电视屏幕照得反着光。他趁头发没干，坐在沙发上边擦头发陪Eddy看了一会儿。电影节奏很慢，他漏掉了前面的情节，所以长镜头让他眼皮打架。他摸摸头发，已经不湿了，又瞥了一眼旁边的Eddy，在安静地流泪。

“分手了？”

“算是吧。”

“不想聊？”

“明天再说吧。”

Brett靠过去帮Eddy把挂在脸上的眼泪抹了，然后自己回卧室睡觉了。

Brett卧室的床很小，像是学校宿舍的那种。客房的床反倒是kingsize，供偶尔拜访他的朋友家人住，或是经常拜访他的Eddy。他睡觉时很安分，很少翻身，也不习惯被窝里有别人的体温，做爱后除外。所以在睡眠中感觉有人爬到他狭窄的床上的时候，他哑着嗓子骂了一声，即使知道那是Eddy。

Eddy和他挤在一起，裸露的前胸贴着他后背，鼻子埋进他的头发。

“哦，bro，别闹。滚，我要睡觉。”

“我睡不着。”

Brett没再反抗，Eddy就心安理得地抱紧了些。Brett不久就感觉到Eddy硬了，顶在自己后面。他无法入睡，因为Eddy的舌头正划过他的耳后，在眼镜腿压出的小凹陷里印下一个吻。Eddy在他耳边咕哝，单词都粘在一起，分辨不出，像融化到一半的巧克力。可他错了，其实他才是快融化的那个，裹在皱皱巴巴的包装纸里，稍稍施力就会变形。Eddy现在正将他的包装纸拆开，用手心的温度将他化成一滩黏腻的浆糊。他就顺着Eddy的手指缓缓流下来，弄湿Eddy的指缝。

“说你爱我”，Eddy说，潮湿的热气打在他的后脖颈。

“Eddy…”

“说”，他命令。

“我爱你”

“再说一遍”，Eddy叼住他的耳朵，声音顺着耳道冲进他的躯壳，在里面横冲直撞，让他硬得发疼。

“我爱你”，告白夹在呻吟中间。他像个青春期的孩子一样破了音。

接着他被翻过来，脸埋进枕头里，说了不知多少遍他爱Eddy，焦急地恳求，渴望被解决。Eddy甚至始终没有真正进入他，只在他的腿缝中进出。他并拢的膝盖颤颤巍巍，在Eddy摩擦他的腿根时陷进柔软的床垫。他没想到自己会控制不住，过早把床单弄脏了。Eddy想要拿卫生纸补救，没有成功，他有气无力地笑Eddy的窘态，结束后利索地扯下床单丢进洗衣机里，去客房睡了。明天没有工作，如果把窗帘拉得严严实实的话，可以赖床。他醒的时候，Eddy一定在旁边。

“我可以为你做任何事情。”他在半梦半醒间想，“你可以对我做任何事情。你可以伤害我，背叛我，利用我，我都不会恨你。你永远可以让我笑，或是让我哭，用一个眼神就能让我硬起来，让我心甘情愿把下半辈子所有的鲜花和高潮都献给你。”

“我可以为了你想都不想跳下山崖，或是跳入冰冷的湖，在这点上我绝对比柴可夫斯基更胜一筹。而像我这样的人，你人生里只有一个。所以你也会为我做出一样的事情。我不知道有没有灵魂伴侣这东西，也不在乎，因为我可以把我的肉体和灵魂都给你，只要你开口。”

***

Brett咬了咬嘴唇。这个从他生病起就要佩戴的东西，在一个周五晚上突然决定罢工，不，也许更糟糕——它发出阵阵杂音，越来越大，吵得他脑子里乱麻麻一团。他不得不把它们摘下来。他扫了扫周围，并没有人注意教室最后方的自己，自己的那个同桌似乎也已经顺着草稿纸上的正切函数图像只身朝着拉普达飞去了。趁同桌跌回现实之前，他把助听器从耳洞洞口勾出来，深深藏进掌心，放进口袋里。

耳朵摆脱扩音器的聒噪，重新适应环境，刚摘下来的二十分钟他应该什么都听不见，这不奇怪。马克笔划过白板，老师讲解题目，前排女生的笔掉在地上，一出默剧。

本应是一出默剧。

直到那同桌探头过来小声说：“Hey, man. I’m so freaking bored.”

然后他听见笔划过纸张，老师在讲台前踱步，晚风吹起窗帘，夏天在空气中嗡嗡作响。

-end-


End file.
